valkyrie_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Skuld
A dedicated valkyrie under orders from Odin to find the one who can prevent Ragnarok. Just don't leave her alone with the cookie jar. Hero Story Cutscene 1 (After a long day of battle...) Skuld: Well fought everyone! let's have a bit of tea before dinner, shall we? (Skuld arranges cups and fills them with warm tea for everyone present) Hel: That hits the spot. Who would have guessed you knew your way around the kitchen. Skuld: Oh stop. All I did was put water in a pot and add tea leaves. Even a baby could do it. Hel: On second thought, you're right. I retract my compliment. Skuld: Well, I DID some gathering skills to dinf the tea leaves. Brought me back to my nomadic roots. Hel: I forgot you used to be human. Skuld: That's right! Human born, human raised. My father was a king, and -- Hel: Wait wait wait, does that mean you were a PRINCESS!? Skuld: Yes indeed! But as I said, we were a nomadic people, so my "kingdom" was, shall we say, mobile. And besides... It's not like my royal lineage extends for generations. The strongest fighters were always named king of our tribe. Hel: I see. I guess your father was quite the warrior. Skuld: Naturally! I never met anyone stronger than he was. His skill in combat was recognized even by the gods. He united dozens of tribes into one expansive kingdom. But I was always a little afraid of him. Even now, even though he's passed... (A subtle, almost sullen smile appears on Skuld's face) Skuld: Well, I don't want to bore everyone as you're enjoying your tea. We can talk about this another time. Hel, you're not going to finish your tea? give it here! Hel: touch my cup and the hand comes off. Cutscene 2 Skuld: Did you need something? I'm always up for a chat with you, hero name, but what is it you need? Oh, you want to know my past? Before I became a Valkyrie? Guess you haven't heard that yet, eh? Very well. (Skuld takes a deep breath, nods to herself, then begins to tell her story.) Skuld: I told you about my father before, that he was the noble king of a nation of nomadic tribes. However, he was a fierce warrior. He used violence to make nations bow before him/ He was feared by his enemies, and his own people. It came as no big surprise when he was betrayed by one of his most trusted advisors. The insurrection occurred without warning, when my father was feasting with the leader of a tribe under his reign. He was struck down before he could unsheathe his sword. His entire family, myself included, was sentenced to death. We awoke each day not knowing if it would be our last. While imprisoned, I thought a lot. If my father wasn't so power-hungry, could he have been a beloved ruler? Why do people fight? Is there no other way? (It was then that Hel returned from her reconnaissance mission.) Hel: You two seem pretty grim... You in the middle of a fight or something? Skuld: Never! We were just talking about some unpleasant topics. Hel: I'll have none of that while I'm around. I'm thirsty. Grab me a drink will you? Skuld: With pleasure! (Skuld leaps up to wait on Hel. We'll have to continue the conversation another time.) Cutscene 3 Skuld: It's been ages since I stayed at an inn! Hel: The opportunity does not often arise. I'm going for a steam in the sauna. Skuld: ...Guess it's jsut the two of us, eh? I know! We could continue our conversation from the other day. I told you about the insurrection against my father. I'll continue from there. As I contemplated the meaning of war while locked in my cell, Lord Odin himself appeared before me. He said, "If you desire peace, become a Valkyrie and bring an end to war. There is no other way." He also told me that he had accompanied my father's soul to Valhalla. If Ragnarok come,s my father will likely be reborn as a fearsome warrior and fight on the battlefield again. (Skuld's demeanor suddenly reverts to her cherry self.) skuld: And that's the end of that story! I've never told it to anyone before, but I feel like a great load has been lifted form my shoulders. Thanks for listening, hero name! (She wraps he hands around mine.) Skuld: hero name. Hel won't be back for a while. do you want to hit the town a bit? I'm sure we can find some fun ways to pass the time! or at least some tasty food to gorge ourselves on. (I nod, and a large grin blooms on Skuld's face) Skuld: I knew you couldn't resist! Let's go! Upgrade Requirements Grey Sky Agility Hide Life Fang Fruit Green 1 Knight Bull Colt Technique Goat Redfruit Green 2 Priest Bear Wyrm Knowledge Goat Redfruit Green 3 Blue 1 Luxsky Sun Spring thunder Dawnmist Redwyrm Blue 2 Purple Category:Characters Category:Melee Category:VA: Chiwa Saitou Category:Aesir